A Drago Knight
by Navy-Thunder
Summary: (Pairing: KiraTrent) A short story revolving around the Yellow and White DinoThunder rangers. Just a short story.


**A Drago Knight**

It was a quiet day in Reefside, California. No signs of a monster attack anywhere. Which meant one thing for the Dino Ranger team: total relaxation. This particular afternoon, Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, and Tommy were all at Hayley's Cyberspace. relaxing at a table. Conner was talking with Tommy about martial arts, Ethan was playing his Wizard Wood game on his laptop, Kira was practicing a new song, while Trent was listening in secretly, while doodling in his sketchpad.

"So that's how you do multiple spinkicks!" Conner exclaimed.

"Yeah." Tommy replied. "You just need to maintain balance and posture."

"Speaking of posture," Ethan cut in. "I think mine is off, because my score now is lower than my previous highscore.You think my wrists are out of line?"

"That's crazy, Ethan." Trent answered. "Myabe your best gamings are behind you." Trent snickered.

"Very funny, Stan Lee." Ethan teased.

The team shared a giggle, until their bracelets went off.

"Aww man..." Conner groaned.

"Guess Wizard Wood will have to wait." Ethan said, as he turned off the computer. Kira put away her guitar, as Trent did with his sketchpad. They all dashed out of the Cybercafe, and to an alley where no one could see them.

Tommy put his bracelet up to his lips. "Tommy here." he said into it. "What's up, Hayley?"

"Guys," a female voice called out of it. "Mesogog sent down a new monster, and it's trashing downtown. People have been evacuated to safety, though. You need to stop that thing."

"On it." Tommy said into the bracelet before closing connection."Ready?"

"Ready." The others replied, as their morphers appeared on their wrists.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" Conner, Ethan, Kira and Tommy called.

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!" Trent cried.

* * *

The rangers ran downtown, to find Zeltrax with a lizard-like monster.

"Zeltrax!" Tommy called out. "Up to some old tricks?"

Zeltrax looked at the Black Ranger, and snickered. "Ah, right where I want them..." he said.

"What's that?" Conner asked pointing to the monster with Zeltrax.

"This," Zeltrax started. "is my friend, Lizzaknight. He fights like the dickens."

"Sure looks like it." Trent muttered.

"Guys," Tommy said. "I'll handle Zeltrax. You guys-"

"No." Trent interrupted. "Let me handle Zeltrax. I got a score to settle."

"Fine." Tommy said taking out his Brachio Staff. "Now let's do it!"

The others took out their weapons, and charged into battle.

While the others were fighting the Lizzaknight monster, Trent and Zeltrax were going at it. Trent only had less than a second to dodge a slash from Zeltrax's battle axe, but it missed anyway. Trent slashed at Zeltrax with his sword, but the evil general caught the White Ranger with a desperate slash, knocking him down hard!

"Trent!" Kira cried, who saw the whole thing.

Zeltrax laughed, and turned to the Yellow Ranger. "Well, well..." he said. "If it isn't the yellow to her boyfriend's recue..."

"He isn't my..." Kira started, but then saw Trent reeling from pain. "Leave him alone, or-"

"Or what?" Zeltrax interrupted.

Kira growled, and charged after Zeltrax, equipped with Ptera Grips. Zeltrax didn't seem too afraid, and just fired a laser beam at the Yellow Ranger, knocking her down. Zeltrax laughed, and took his sword out. "Time to say goodbye, Yellow Ranger." he said, as he charged after Kira, who finally stood up, and looked in horror as Zeltrax ran at her. Trent saw this, and forced himself up, and jumped infront of Kira. Soon, Zeltrax's sword was found in Trent's midsection. For Trent, everything went black, with the last thing being heard was Kira's cry of "TRENT!"

* * *

Slowly, Trent woke up. He was laying down on a bed in Tommy's dino basement. He sat up, and looked at his surroundings. It all seemed empty and quiet. He then took a look at himself. His shirt was off, his midsection bandaged up.

"He's awake!" A voice was heard. It was Tommy's!

Trent turned his head to see Conner, Ethan, Tommy, and Kira getting up from a couch, and approached the bed.

"Man, did you take a violent hit!" Ethan exclaimed.

"W-What happened?" Trent asked weakly.

"Zeltrax's sword met your stomach." Tommy stated. "You completly blacked out."

"And you saved me." Kira said softly, stroking his hair.

Conner smirked, but saw a connection between the Yellow and White Rangers. "Guys," Conner said. "Let's leave these two alone for a bit."

Ethan and Tommy looked up at the Red Ranger, and nodded. The three left up the steps, leaving Kira and Trent alone.

"So..." Trent said softly. "I saved you?"

Kira nodded. "You did." she answered kneeling at his bedside.

"Kira, I-" Trent started, but Kira's finger to his lips silenced him.

"You don't need to say anything." Kira whispered. She then placed a small kiss on Trent's lips, which Trent returned the action. They pulled away slowly, and smiled at each other.

"I love you, Kira." Trent said softly.

"I love you too, Trent." Kira whispered. She smiled, and and got under the covers with Trent, and cuddled with him. Before they knew it, they both fell asleep together.

**THE END**


End file.
